The Magic Files: Chapter 1
by weh16
Summary: This is based on a TV show in the sense of the magic relics in this book. There will be four chapters all of them at least 10 pages. It is sort-of written like the show but it still has added different things to it that makes it very unique. I would like to say I worked on this with a good friend of mine, and she defiantly deserves some credit for this. Enjoy, please read & review


**The Magic Files: **

**Chapter 1**

Like every child, everyone has dreams of super powers. Some people believe they can fly while others go with the cliché laser beam eyes. Some people are stuck with their dreams, but there are always a select few who have the power residing within them. However, this power has two sides. It has been used to help people, but it also corrupts the mind. The power had been buried and sealed away thousands of years ago for that exact reason. A power of such caliber should never be put in the hands of a child…. However, that couldn't be stopped when a young hero named William came across this ancient power. Unknowingly, William had been one of the few chosen, and just like all the other kids, William dreamed of those super powers. However, William was different, he accepted the fact that they were just dreams and he settled with the fact he was an ordinary boy. When William awoke the next morning he let out a yawn and stretched his arms, which had become quite stiff overnight. Slowly padding down the stairs, he made his way to the kitchen. Seeing as his mom had made waffles, he quickly ran to the table, excited for his favorite breakfast meal. As William was gobbling down his third waffle, his mother asked if he would like a ride to school. Thinking to himself, he wondered why everything was going so well this morning, shaking the thought out of his head he looked up at his mom and replied with a definite 'yes'. Soon after he finished his breakfast and continued getting ready, brushing his hair and teeth, putting on a pair of khakis and a blue tee-shirt with a dinosaur on it. Once he finished with his daily routine, he met his mom downstairs and they made their way to her Chevrolet. On the way to school they exchanged small talk, but nothing too important, just something to pass the time. Before he knew it, William had pulled up to the car loop - which in his opinion was way too small. He hopped out of the car and ran to class so that he wouldn't be late. Once inside the building he began walking, not wanting to break the rules. He made his way through the hallways looking for room twenty-four where his second grade teacher, Mrs. White, resided in along with the rest of his class. After finding his class he opened the door right before the bell rang and he let out a sigh of relief. William took his seat in the back and prepared for another day of school. He took out his pencil and some paper, he flipped through his binder for his homework, but to no avail he couldn't find it. A look of worry reflected off of his blue eyes. As the teacher came around the classroom checking homework he frantically searched and searched for his homework after he was unable to find it he mumbled, "Great…" "What's 'great' William?" Mrs. White asked in a kind manner, looking at him with kind eyes. "It's just that I forgot my homework," William answered, his face turning red with embarrassment. "Again…?" She said with slight disappointment. She didn't give him the chance to answer as she continued checking if all the other kids brought their homework. Once Mrs. White was done with that, she proceeded to the front of the room and continued her lesson. To William it was quite boring, and he had to stop himself from falling asleep during her lesson. Finally after what felt like decades the recess bell rang. William realized he had not played attention in class and he had no idea what they had done; shrugging his shoulders he made his way outside. He was the first one outside so he waited patiently for everyone else. When the majority of the class made it outside they all decided to play a group game. It took a few minutes to decide what to play, but after some playful banter they all decided on tag. William had started out it and he ran after his best friend Emily. When he finally tagged her, she ran after another kid, and that when on for about ten minutes before William realized he was tired. He called out to one of his friends, "Hey, I'm going to take a five minute break. Be back in a few!" Emily was the one to call back as she yelled "Okay" and informed the rest of the class where William was off to. With that, William ran over to the water fountain and had a quick swig of water before proceeding to the benches where he sat down. Stretching out his legs, he looked up at the sky and smile on what a great day today was. As William was sitting there a chill ran through his body out of nowhere, yet he knew it wasn't cold outside. The reason he got a chill, was because of the legend of the immortals which goes a little something like this…. there was once a time before we had things like roads, and cars, and cool things like indoor plumbing that there was a rag tag team of sorcerers that lived in a time where humans were not the dominant species. The rulers of their time were the demon sorcerers. Every day they all practiced in a library full of the greatest spells known to man. One day they set out to banish their rulers, as they were their slaves, to the netherworld where they would never be heard of again. So that rag tag team actually accomplished their goal, and no one knows that this "Urban Legend" was actually true, but the most important thing of all is that in ancient times the great battle between evil to place in what is now Coercive, Nevada; or in other words William's home town. So traces of the demons powers, known currently as demon chi, was left behind so that one day the demons hoped that they could use their life energy to become a demon sorcerer in a new human host, so now any mortal that came in contact with it would be open to the demons powers and could become a demon sorcerer forever lost to the world, and turn history back to the way it was, and the worst part is that if every single power was in one human host then the would virtually be unstoppable and never be able to be human again, and so that very bench William just sat on contained the Wind Demon Chi of Shaw Fung. And the wind demon known as Shaw Fung could summon winds that could make trees shake in fear, and summon hurricanes bigger than Katrina. However William disregarded the chill he had gotten and rushed back to his game of tag. However, he was upset to find all of his friends had already gone inside. "How long was I on that bench?" William asked himself. Hearing the bell sound, telling everyone that recess was over he quickly ran back inside and headed to Mrs. Whites classroom. After we all went inside she said we'd all have to eat lunch in her classroom since the cafeteria had been messed up due to a huge gust of wind that had come out of no where. Everyone was a little surprised to hear what had happened, but quickly got over it as everyone pulled out the lunches and began eating. William opened his lunchbox to find that his mother had packed him a pb&j sandwich, goldfish, a bottle of water, and a chocolate chip cookie for dessert. He had sat with Emily and they exchanged small talk just as he had done with his mother earlier that day. When they were finished, he went back to his seat and was determined to pay attention this time. However, it proved to be much harder than it looked because the lesson he was now learning was even more boring than before, it was his "dear friend"... math. When the bell sounded to dismiss the class William quickly packed his backpack and jumped up from his seat. He was rushing out the classroom when he heard Mrs. White yell, "Don't forget your homework tomorrow William!". "Of course not!" He yelled back as he ran to his bus. He quickly got on, and like every other day, he was the first one on. The bus ride wasn't any better than class. A lot of his friends were staying behind for clubs or their parents were picking them up. Emily had ridden the bus, but she was the first bus stop, so for the remainder of the thirty minutes he was left to his own imagination. _I wonder if the cafeteria being blown away had anything to do with the chill I got…_ William thought to himself. He laughed at himself for thinking of something that was so impossible. Soon enough, the bus pulled into his neighborhood and stopped in front of his house. He picked up his backpack and walked down the aisle of the bus. Saying his goodbyes to the bus driver he hopped down the stairs, and ran up his driveway. Once he walked inside his mother, where they said their hellos and hugged each other, greeted him. "Your dad will be home soon, so go do your homework before he gets here," William's mother said and William nodded his head and went upstairs to do his homework. After thirty minutes of doing his homework, he put his homework in his binder to be sure he wouldn't forget it again. After that he went back downstairs and flopped down on his couch to watch some television. Something felt off, William wasn't quite sure what it was so he just shook it off. However, the couch was made of leather, which was a suitable place for So Long the Moon Demon to reside. He was hiding within the couch waiting for a native child like William to come along. It was always easier to corrupt the mind of a child, however, this demon was far worse than Shaw Fung. Unlike Shaw Fung, instead of wind, the moon chi allowed someone to control gravity. However, it isn't only the gravity around him, but the gravity of other people and the things around him.

Just like the day before, William had done the same morning routine and was driven to school by his mother once again. William had forgotten all about the strange feeling he had had the night before and thought everything was totally fine, however, he couldn't be more wrong. William was still unaware of the great power that was bestowed upon him, therefore he had no idea here was a great evil waiting to corrupt everything. William had walked down the hallway and into his classroom, which was being cleaned up before the start of class. William wanted to help, so he grabbed a pile of old dusty books and began moving them. Unfortunately, someone bumped into him and he dropped the pile of books. As the dust flew up into the air some got into his mouth and he began to cough. However, unlike a normal cough, it created a huge gust of wind, which was so powerful it, took out an entire classroom wall. Still, it didn't stop there, the wind was so powerful it knocked all of the walls that came after that, which happened to be twenty-four. Everyone stared at William with shock in his or her eyes, and he quickly dropped his head in embarrassment. "I-I brought my homework today…" William said trying his best to change the subject. He grabbed his homework from his backpack and attempted to walk it to the front of the class, but instead floated. _What is happening to me?_ William thought to himself, as he was just as confused as everyone around him.

A few weeks had passed since the 'incident' and the school had been repaired, however the shock and fear stayed with everyone. His mother and father didn't believe what had really happened and refused to believe their son made such a wreck of things, however they still had to pay for all the damages, so William had been grounded since that had happened. William didn't really pay attention during class and when the bell for recess rang, he sadly walked to the slide and sat at the bottom of it. William wasn't sure why all of this was happening to him, or why for that matter, but he knew it had something to do with his new power. "If having powers means being this lonely, then I don't want them!" William said to know one but the air around him. However, his remark had been answered by another one of his 'chills'. He started suspecting that these chills had something to do with the new power or powers he was receiving. "No, I don't want them!" William said jumping up from the slide. To no avail, he had already absorbed the chi of Shi Wu, The Sky Demon. With his strange new power, he was given the power of flight, and sure enough soon after he sprouted wings. Not just any wings though, giant, pure white, angel wings. William sighed in defeat and realized that he had the powers whether he wanted them or not, so in the end, he decided he was going to use them to help the people and things he cared for. After all, this was his dream. He tried walking back to class when the bell rang, but instead his wings began flapping and he flew through the air towards the school doors. When he finally landed William had gotten a strange feeling in his stomach. It was as if the wind, moon, and sky chi were all reacting against his will.

When William got home his parents were shocked to see wings sprouted from their son's shoulders. They blinked and wiped their eyes a few times to make sure that they weren't hallucinating. His parents accepted the fact that maybe their son did knock down the walls at the school. However, they didn't want to accept the fact that their son had these strange powers and wrote it off as a joke. They were sure that when he came home from school the next day that he would be totally normal. William's parents suggested watching a movie in their room and William eagerly accepted. He ran up his stairs and jumped in his parent's bed grabbing the TV remote, while his parents took their time picking out the movie. William had begun to get bored when he felt another chill, which seemed to last longer than the times before. Though he didn't know it yet, he had absorbed the chi of Chung Zu the Thunder Demon. This new power allowed him to conjure up the largest and most frightful of all thunderstorms while being immune to them himself.

It was the next day during recess that his newest power showed itself to him. William had just been earning the trust of his friends again and was playing basketball with them. He had shot the basketball and made it for the win. He was so happy he was jumping up and down, clapping his hands together, when all of a sudden lightning shot out of them. William couldn't believe his eyes, he assumed he was just hallucinating, and asked his teacher if he could use the bathroom. He wanted to clear his head, he was sure that it wasn't possible for lightning to shoot out of peoples hands. William splashed water on his face to make sure his eyes weren't tricking him when another chill swept over him. He had obtained the chi of Bi Sa the Water Demon, it was a power so great William had no idea what he was in for. He now possessed the ability to control any and all forms of water, even allowing himself to be absorbed into the water himself. Calming down, William continued his day, impatiently waiting for the day to end. As the bell sounded for the day to end William followed his normal routine on going home. Soon enough, William arrived at his house, only to have his parents look at him with shock, for he had grown a tail. His parents hoped that was nothing more than more than a tail he made in class with his friends. They dare not test the tail to see if it were real. Unlike the times before this, William got a chill that was much more powerful than before. The reason behind it begin, because William had not consumed one, but two of the demon chi he had been receiving lately. He absorbed the chi of Shendu the Fire Demon that gave William the ability to control fire, and conjure his own fire, which could be used to his advantage or for great harm. But somehow our young hero absorbed a second demon chi, it was Di Gua the Earth Demon, which now let William control earth elements, and gave him the ability to tunnel into the earth, or anything else that could be dug into for that matter.

Accepting his new power, William decided to tunnel to school with his earth chi. When William made it to his classroom, he popped his head out of the hole, in which everyone freaked out over the fact he had horns. Fully coming out of the hole, William himself was shocked to see he had claws. When recess came along, it was so hot outside, that everyone who originally had sparks of enthusiasm were now sitting under trees to cool off. Even William was dying of heat, opening his mouth fire shot out, burning down a few trees in the process. Somehow during recess he had obtained the last demon chi. It was the chi of Po Kong the Mountain Demon, who let William eat anything imaginable, grow to incredible size, or become extremely resistant to military fire.

When William went to school the next day everyone saw that William had gotten taller, and not just "oh I grew a few centimeters overnight…" We're talking much taller. So tall, he could probably pass off for a middle schooler! As William's powers began to merge with his body, many things happened to him, making it actually seem like he was a combination of all the chis. By lunch time William really looked liked all the Demons had taken over him, for his transformation was almost complete, you could say some hoped this was fake, or that it wasn't even happening, but it was and nothing was able to stop it now. Our hero didn't look like the second grader he was by two pm. For William was no longer the young child everyone had grown up knowing, it was as if he was a completely different person.

The school bell rang, as it always did. The children left Mrs. White's classroom, but she asked William to stay behind. "I'm not sure what's going on, but you certainly aren't the William I know…. Please explain yourself!" Mrs. White said in a strict voice. "I promise you that I am William! I'm not sure what's going on myself, but I know it has to do with these strange powers I've received!" William said, desperately trying to convince his teacher that he was telling the truth. Mrs. White gave him a skeptical glare, but dismissed him to leave anyway. Pridefully walking out of the classroom, he made his way to the busses. Shock swept over him as he saw that he had missed the busses, in despair he decided he would have to just walk home.

He was about halfway to his house when, in a quick flash a magical wizard appeared, and said with a fierce voice, "Now is the time we finish this once and for all". William unsure of what he meant, without knowing, let out a ferocious battle cry, and charged the mighty wizard. He did everything he could, but the wizard sent spell after spell. To the wizard's despair they all failed because are young hero had been transformed into someone so powerful; nearly all human weapons or magic was useless against him. Soon the wizard knew he had to find the demon child's weak spot, so he teleported one of the only things in the whole world William cared about….his parents! When the wizard teleported back to the fight, he had William's parents knocked out in his hands. William saw them he stopped right then and there terrified what would happen if he did the wrong thing, the wizard knew this was his only chance. He summoned his most powerful spell and blasted the monster before him using all his concentration to keep what he guarded for thousand of years at bay. He heard a roar as the child shrunk and started to turn back to normal. The wizard waited patiently for the dust to clear out, hoping he had succeeded, but still having this gut feeling that this was far from over. He went over to the young boy, who was lying motionless on his side looking away from the sorcerer; the wizard looked down at the boy, almost pitying him. The wizard let out a small cough and spoke, "Hello? Are you awake young hero?" William slowly turned on his back, fluttered his eyes open, looked up at the wizard and asked, "What happened, why did you call me a hero?" The wizard had a faint smile on his face as he looked at the young boy who he figured lost his memory of the battle, but not only that, his devilish powers as well. He thought of the child knowing he was going to become a huge person in a world of great magic, demons, and great darkness. For that was the only path left for the boy aside from death, this is what awaited him. The sorcerer looked back down at our young hero and said something he was told as a child when he learned of his gift of magic, "Let us just say you have superpowers".


End file.
